fantasygroundsfandomcom-20200215-history
4E JPG Release Notes v1.5.0
Features * General **Close window icon added to the upper right of all windows. **Updated power description parser to support damage rolls which include more than one ability modifier as well as those that contain a weapon multiplier plus dice. Also, updated to handle new higher level damage formats in PHB2. **Added support for negative modifiers in attack and damage rolls for both power descriptions and combat tracker attack lines. A minus sign in front of damage dice will still be ignored. **Initiative rolls can now be dragged from the NPC detail sheet. **When dropping numbers from the chat window onto the modifier stack, any names added to beginning of chat string which indentify the originator are now removed. **Added scroller to NPC power reference window, so that powers with long descriptions could be scrolled. **All saving throws will show automatic success or automatic failure messages when a 20 or 1 is rolled, respectively, on a saving throw. **Added a new display window for familiars **The NPC sheet Senses field will now highlight and support dragging of Perception rolls. * Combat **Support for client token drops added. The client combat tracker must be open for attack/damage/effect drops on tokens to work. **Added option to automatically remove effect when a successful saving throw is made from the combat tracker. A save can be manually rolled for an effect by double-clicking or dragging the effect saving throw modifier. Effect will not be removed if save is made from NPC sheet or character sheet. **For NPCs in the combat tracker, the power names in the attack line can now be double-clicked to bring up a reference for that NPC power. **When NPCs are added to the combat tracker, each power will be listed on a separate line. **When a daily, encounter or rechargeable power is used from the combat tracker entry attack line, the "USED" tag will be added to the end of that power entry. The USED" tag can be removed by double-clicking it or will automatically be removed if the power recharges via a recharge effect. **Adjusted the size of the focus boxes around numerical fields to make them easier to read when editing. **Initiative rolls can now be dragged and double-clicked in the CT entry window. This initiative roll will only apply to the associated combat tracker entry, even if the auto-apply NPC initiative setting is set to group. * Character Sheet **Added base attack and damage modifiers to allow permanent and temporary modifiers to be set for all attack or damage rolls. Also, the base attack, melee/ranged attack and damage modifiers will be appropriately included in all weapon/power attack and damage rolls. **Updated minisheet to show power colors as well as including a white frame behind power names. **Added name and race fields to the top of every tab, so that the name of each character can be easily located. **Added power attack line support for damage rolls which include two ability modifiers or a weapon multiplier plus dice. **Added new frames with small plus in upper right corner for those fields that support temporary modifiers. * Effects **Any effects dropped on the CT or the character list when dragged from a player character sheet will be applied by the character from which the effect was dragged. If the effect did not originate from a character sheet, then the effect will be applied by the active CT entry (host) or the active identity (client). **Added deafened to the list of automatically supported effects. * PHB2 **Added support for linked powers. When a feat, feature or power with linked powers is dropped onto the character sheet feats/special abilities or powers pages, then the linked powers will also be added to the powers page. Also, if an ability with linked powers is dropped on a NPC powers page, then the linked powers will also be added to the NPC powers page. **Added support for ritual prerequisite fields **Added support for defining an alternate ability to use for defenses or base attack rolls. * Local Mode **Updated character sheet controls to remove potential errors and lack of functionality when running Fantasy Grounds in local mode. Bug Fixes * Even more changes to catch potential endless loop conditions. * When attempting to use the mouse wheel to scroll a window when the mouse wheel option is set to CTRL or when viewing read only windows, some fields that accept mouse wheel changes would incorrectly intercept the mouse wheel message, instead of passing to base window to allow scrolling. Fixed. * After the initial addition of a power attack line, subsequent views of the power attack line would not show the power attack number. Fixed. * Additional dice dropped on NPC power dice field were not being saved in database. Dice dropped on power description will still make the NPC power dice field visible, and reset the value to the dropped dice. Fixed. * Character mini sheet was not updating when power changed between weapon and not-weapon. Fixed. * Defense and attack fields on front of character sheet were not updating correctly when character sheet first opened. Fixed. * Wound coloration on character sheet not updating when hit points changed. Fixed. * Script error generated when attempting to drag the save field from a combat tracker entry. Fixed. * Weapon number always being set to zero when a power was dropped on the weapon list on the character sheet combat tab. Fixed. * In rare cases, the character sheet power tab mode selector would become permanently disabled. Fixed. * If a power used the phrase "targets are ", then the condition was not being correctly parsed. Fixed. Changes * Power attack and damage details can now be edited by clicking on the small icon next to the attack and damage fields. * Damage type information parsed from power descriptions now appear in the order they appear in the power text. * Damage type appears on initial damage roll line for easier reference. * Recharge effects added to an NPC will no longer be announced to clients. * Changed the look of power name frames in character, item and NPC sheets.